Mortis
Mortis was a tracked robot that competed in the first four series of Robot Wars. Despite being one of the most expensive robots to compete on the show, it had a mixed run of success, reaching the Semi-Finals of Series 2, but only reaching the Heat Final in Series 1 and 4 and losing in the second round of Series 3 to Gravedigger. However, it won the Series 4 War of Independence after soundly defeating US representatives FrenZy in the final. Mortis was also originally scheduled to make an appearance in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, where it was due to fight Axe-Awe in a Wild Card Warrior battle. However, Random Violence Technologies were unable to attend filming for Extreme 1/Series 5, so Panic Attack took Mortis' place. As such, Mortis did not appear for any later series of Robot Wars, although it did attempt to qualify for Series 7 with revisions to its weapon and drive systems. Mortis was notable as one of the most expensive competitors to appear on Robot Wars, being made out of £40,000 worth of raw materials (although this number was significantly reduced by the fact that most of its parts were donated) and valued at £250,000. Its name is a conjugate of the Latin word for "death." It was a box wedge-shaped and predominantly tank-like machine that ran on tracks, with a top speed of 9 mph. Its weapons were a long Lifting Arm that could comfortably lift 220lbs (100kg) and turn the robot back over if it got flipped, and a powerful electric-driven Axe. The Axe was custom-forged and modeled after Japanese tantō knives for optimal armor-piercing capabilities, and could strike up to three times a second with the equivalent force of a .38 Magnum fired at point-blank range. Mortis was also reknowned for its extraordinary toughness- at the time it competed in BattleBots, its construction consisted of aerospace-grade materials, including kevlar, carbon fibre and laminated titanium. It was later coated in abrasive Silicon Carbide as well, which effectively made it diamond-coated. Mortis competed in two seasons of BattleBots, including the Las Vegas event of 1999. After Season 2.0 however, Mortis stopped coming to BattleBots events, despite continuing to fight in the UK. Random Violence Technologies, the team that built Mortis, began construction on another robot similar to it named Maelstrom, and planned to enter it into later BattleBots competitions. This new machine would have had features including a stronger axe and a four-bar lifting arm, but unfortunately, it was never finished, and the team never came to another BattleBots competition. Mortis always did reasonably well- making it to the quarterfinals of the Las Vegas 1999 event, and winning the Most Aggressive Robot award in Season 2.0. Team captain Rob Knight competed with The Obwalden Overlord in the new ABC season 2 reboot. Robot History Series 1 Mortis started the Gauntlet strongly, charging past Shunt and ramming Bash askew. However, this attack damaged its steering, and it was unable to continue. Shunt then trapped it from behind, using its axe to pin it in place. Matilda joined its fellow House Robots in boxing Mortis in, preventing it from escaping from any direction. As Rob Knight looked on in dismay, even at one point shouting to the house robots to let Mortis out, Sergeant Bash shrouded Mortis in flames and cease was called with Mortis having traveled 7.40 metres, joint third with Scrapper. During the post-run interview Jeremy Clarkson commented on Arthur Chilcott's beard. In the Trial, Mortis charged through the British Bulldog arena without much trouble, placing first on the leaderboard. Up against Leighbot, each robot moved forward, and Mortis rammed Leighbot's side. Mortis retaliated with its swift axe. Mortis relented long enough to attack Leighbot broadside, hammering it with its axe a number of times. Mortis then withdrew, driving into a CPZ in the process, but driving out to strike Leighbot who pursued. Matilda attacked, but retreated immediately. Mortis then reversed under Leighbot and used the tanto blade on the axe to flip Leighbot onto its back, ending the match. After this fight, the axe mechanism had broken so its weaponry system was modified to act as a battering ram instead, with the axe shaft sealed and its axe blade protruding from the front wedge. When fighting against Recyclopse in the Heat Final, it was very aggressive but caused very little damage, and at one point, accidentally drove onto the arena spikes, being lifted up whilst Matilda attacked it with her chainsaw. After escaping, both robots pushed each other around the arena, with Recyclopse coming close to being flipped over at one point. However, both eventually ended up getting stuck on the arena railings, with Recyclopse hung up in the corner whilst Shunt attacked Mortis from below. The match ended and the judges controversially awarded the win to Recyclopse, much to the dismay of the livid Mortis team. Series 2 This was Mortis's best series, seeded number 2, higher than all other Grand Finalists (Barring reigning champion Roadblock), even Cassius, who actually defeated it in the previous wars, because Mortis was expected to do so well. It got in a fight with Shunt and Matilda in the Gauntlet, smashing Matilda's camera with its new Tanto Blade. It crossed the line then went back to continue its attack, only to be caught by Shunt and Matilda, and pushed backwards into the pit. It survived the Joust convincingly, by using its Tanto Blade to hook onto Matilda's chassis and use its tracks to maintain good grip on the platform, preventing her from pushing it off. It then met Rameses II in the Arena Semi-final. Mortis was the favourite, but Rameses II surprisingly managed to push it into the PPZ. Mortis escaped, but Sir Killalot got hold of Rameses II with its lance, and scorched it over the flame pit, before dropping it back down onto its side, where it was unable to move. Mortis went through to face Oblivion in the Heat Final. It was by far on top here, whacking Oblivion repeatedly with its Tanto Blade, putting several holes in it and causing massive damage to its top plate. It tried to push it down the pit, but Oblivion held on until time ran out. Despite it having failed to actually immobilize Oblivion, the production team decided there was no need for a judges' discussion and immediately named Mortis as the winner, putting it through into the Semi-finals. In the Semi-Finals, Mortis completed the Gauntlet despite getting ambushed by Shunt and landing on its back at one point. This caused minor controversy as it tried to self right, but it landed on its side, whereas cease was called for other robots in this position, Mortis was allowed to finish. Its next trial was hugely controversial in the Pinball. Mortis started, but the spikes came up from the floor and broke one of its tracks, preventing it from moving. This meant it went out with 0 points. However Rob Knight was angered as he'd been told the spikes were not to be used in the pinball. So, the production team let Mortis have another go. Rob considered this act unfair, so he refused to control Mortis. With Ben Impey driving, Mortis managed to score at least 75 points, but it was recorded as having gained 100 on the scoreboard. They also got the satisfaction of seeing Sir Killalot drive itself backwards into the Pit. Mortis faced newcomers Panic Attack in the next round, but Rob, still considering the dubious qualification unfair, refused to drive, so Ben Impey drove again. This, along with the lack of the will to win, was one factor in its downfall, as Panic Attack, with help from Matilda, lifted it up from the side and swept it into the pit for a surprise win, thus ending Mortis' most successful run. Mortis returned at the end of the Series in the two Judgement Day Grudge Matches. First it went up against Cassius, as Mortis was beaten by Rex Garrod's Recyclopse in Series 1. Mortis tried to hit Cassius with its axe but missed, it then did hit Cassius causing some damage. However, Mortis then lost mobility in one of its tracks and was stranded near the pit. Cassius took a run up to push Mortis in the pit, but missed and drove down itself. Mortis was then pushed down as well. Then in a comedic moment, Cassius using its flipping ram to push Mortis out of the pit. Mortis' next Grudge Match was against Napalm, as the Napalm team wanted revenge for their earlier elimination in the Pinball Trials. Mortis started strongly, hacking away at Napalm's armour with its Tanto Blade, doing minor damage to Napalm's wedged front and knocking off one of its rams. Napalm reversed to prepare for another attack (and hopefully to lure Mortis near the hazards), but accidentally drove near the pit, with its wheels hanging over the edge. After holding on for a brief moment the weight of its own weaponry caused it to overbalance and fall backwards into the Precipice, leaving Mortis with a second Judgement Day win. In celebration of its victory, Mortis once again went after the house robots, causing damage before Sir Killalot eventually hooked onto one of its tracks with its lance and simultaneously snapped the track and flipped it over. After the fight, Mortis was shown attempting to right itself with its axe. At the end of the series, Mortis was nominated for the same award it received in the First War. But this time, it lost out to The Mule. Series 3 A redesigned Mortis received booing from the audience and roboteers in the pits when it returned in Series 3, where it faced newcomers Ming in the first round. After an attack with its axe, Mortis easily lifted Ming over with its new lifting arm causing its spinning blade to fall off, hit the floor and fly across the arena. After this victory, Mortis proceeded to attack Matilda before being ganged up on by all the House Robots, flipped over and pitted by Shunt. In the second round, Mortis faced another newcomer in Gravedigger, starting well by damaging its front wedge with its Tanto blade. After being flipped sideways into Shunt by Gravedigger, it recovered and began a pushing match with the coffin-shaped machine, but soon afterwards, one of its tracks broke, rendering it only able to drive around in circles, and therefore leaving it vulnerable. It was turned over again by Gravedigger, and then as it tried to self-right, was pushed into the Pit, resulting in the shock elimination of the Series 2 Semi-Finalist and what would be their worst run in Robot Wars. Mortis also entered the Pinball side competition but its luck in Pinball had not improved much and only came out with a score of 60 after getting stuck on the edge of the Pit. This put it in 9th, only ahead of R.O.C.S. 2. Mortis then entered the First World Championship and represented England. In the first round it came up against Terror Australis from Australia. Terror Australis didn't move and Mortis axed repeatedly and used its lifting arm to pull off one of its armour panels before cease was called, giving them the win. In the next round it came up against fellow English team Behemoth. Its luck ran out here, as Behemoth got under it from the front and turned it over. Mortis tried to self-right with its lifting arm, but Behemoth held it down with its shovel, pushing it towards the edge of the pit. Behemoth reversed, seemingly to let Mortis self-right again, but as it was attempting to so, Behemoth turned around, knocking Mortis off balance and causing it to topple sideways into the pit. Mortis also faced Terror Australis again in a special event broadcast during the International League Championship called "The Ashes", which, like its cricketing counterpart, placed an English robot against an Australian robot. The Terror Australis team, using a repainted Nemesis borrowed from the Diotoir team after their own robot irreparably broke down, tried to attack Mortis with its spikes, but Mortis landed some axe blows, before eventually lifting Terror Australis up and pushing it against the arena wall, turning it over and immobilising it. Whilst the House Robots attacked and eventually pitted the immobilised Terror Australis, Mortis could be seen in the background lifting up Shunt from underneath its shovel, pushing it around the arena. Series 4 Mortis returned for the Fourth Wars as the twenty-third seed, and fought Iron-Awe and Mazakari in its first round battle. It started by trying to hit Iron-Awe with its axe, but failed to cause significant damage initially, and proceeded to turn Mazakari over with its lifting arm. Mortis then managed to wedge its lifter through Mazakari's disc and chassis, dragging it towards Iron-Awe to allow Iron-Awe to attack Mazakari's exposed chassis. Eventually, the House Robots turned to attack Iron-Awe and Mazakari with Sergeant Bash and Shunt causing damage to Mazakari. The match went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of Mortis and Iron-Awe. In the second round, Mortis faced main series debutants and Series 3 Pinball competitor Crusader 2. Mortis landed a huge number of blows on Crusader 2, causing damage to its armour and eventually immobilising it on one side, before Crusader 2 sustained more damage from the House Robots, allowing Mortis to move onto the Heat Final. There, Mortis faced the 7th seeds Steg 2, and was careful to avoid the flipper. However, the lifting arm of Mortis became jammed open, and Steg 2 flipped it over, landing on its front wedge with its arm stuck open, being unable to self-right. Finally, Steg 2 pushed Mortis into the descending pit, ending yet another promising run for Mortis. Mortis did end its Robot Wars career on a high, winning the War of Independence special. It started by easily beating Ghetto-bot, piercing holes into its chassis with its axe and pushing it over the Flame Pit, setting it on fire from the inside doing so. After the House Robots moved in for the kill, Mortis teamed up with Shunt to axe the remains of Ghetto-bot, before taking a moment to attack Sir Killalot, manoeuvring between his weaponry and hitting him in the head repeatedly with its Tanto Blade. It then went through to a grudge match against Panic Attack in the second round. Even though Panic Attack was aggressive in this fight, at one point pushing Mortis into Sir Killalot, who picked it up with its claw and lifted it into the air, Mortis was able to win on a tight judges' decision, aggressively causing a lot of external damage to the Welsh competitor with its axe, even hacking off its flashing light at one point. Finally, it defeated the US robot frenZy to win the title, bowling it over from the start and foiling each attempt to self-right, whilst simultaneously hammering it with its Tanto blade. Eventually, frenZy's axe broke down and left it unable to self-right, allowing Mortis to attack its underside with its Tanto blade, before turning it over to the House Robots. This turned out to be Mortis' final televised appearance on Robot Wars. Las Vegas 1999 Mortis' first ever match in BattleBots was against Monster. Mortis won on a 6-3 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the popular and experienced Tazbot. Mortis immediately went straight towards Tazbot, swinging its axe, but missing. Tazbot then got underneath Mortis and began to lift it. Mortis was about a foot in the air when Tazbot's arm actuator snapped, dropping Mortis and allowing it to attack Tazbot with its axe once again. The battle went to the judges, who ruled 6-3 in favor of Mortis. Mortis then moved on to face Voltarc in the heavyweight quarterfinals. Voltarc got underneath Mortis very early on, lifting it and pushing it into the spikestrip. After Voltarc let it back down, Mortis got some blows in with its axe before being lifted and flipped by Voltarc. Mortis used its own lifting arm to self right and got some more axe blows in, but once again was driven under by Voltarc, before being pushed around and lifted up. Mortis tried to use its lifter against Voltarc, but failed, allowing Voltarc to get underneath Mortis and drag it to the killsaws, despite Mortis trying to free itself using its axe. Mortis eventually escaped and failed to lift Voltarc yet again. Towards the end of the fight, it finally managed to flip Voltarc over and get underneath it, managing to get a few final axe blows in before time ran out. Despite this late effort and winning in terms of statistics, the judges ruled a 6-3 decision in favor of Voltarc, eliminating Mortis. Mortis wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed reasonably well, using its lifter to good effect, but was defeated after getting flipped over by BioHazard whilst its lifting arm was up- getting stuck on its front wedge and leaving it unable to self-right. Season 2.0 Mortis got a bye in season 2.0 allowing it to skip to the round of 32. Mortis then had Berzerker 2000 as its first opponent, however Berzerker 2000 forfeited the fight. Mortis won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Nightmare. Mortis started the fight by turning tail and running away from Nightmare. This left Mortis' back end exposed and Nightmare took the opportunity and hitted Mortis' back end. Mortis then bypassed Nightmare's weapon and began to attack Nightmare's body, only to miss and the axe shaft to hit instead of the tanto blade. Mortis did this for a while and after that, the fight was stopped as Nightmare and Mortis had gotten stuck together. Nightmare and Mortis resumed fighting and Nightmare hit Mortis with its disc. Mortis retaliated by pushing Nightmare onto the killsaws, but stopped moving. Mortis then had some of its titanium armor sent flying off by Nightmare but Mortis was already immobilized. Nightmare won by KO and Mortis was eliminated from the tournament again. Mortis wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, Mortis was flipped over by BioHazard and Suicidal Tendencies pushed it against the spikestrip. In the end, Tazbot was declared the winner of the heavyweight royal rumble and Mortis lost overall. This officially ended Mortis' Season 2.0 run. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 22 *Losses: 9 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Award Winners Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robot Wars Vengeance competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Award Nominees Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Rambots Category:International event champions Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:War of Independence competitors Category:International League Championship competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Battlebots Las Vegas 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Pinball competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots that drew Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots that have forfeited